Jinnai Shinobu
|-|Jinnai Shinobu= |-|Perfect Shinobu= Summary Jinnai Shinobu is the main protagonist of the Zashiki Warashi series. The only son of a famous family dedicated to brewery, Shinobu is a teenager living in Noukotsu Village, one of Japan's Intellectual Villages. From the moment he was born, Shinobu has had the strange trait to attract and befriend Youkai and other supernatural creatures, which has led to him getting involved in several incidents related to Packages. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B | 10-B, at least 9-B with robot Name: Jinnai Shinobu, Intellectual Yakuza Origin: The Zashiki Warashi of Intellectual Village Gender: Male Age: 16 | 26 Classification: Human | Human, Scientist Powers and Abilities: High knowledge on Youkai lore, high intellect, ability to attract and befriend supernatural creatures; resistance to supernatural fear and killing intent, which is unconsciously shared with allies | Magic, Summoning, high knowledge on robotics, space development and terraforming Attack Potency: Human level | Human level, at least Wall level with robot (The robot easily destroyed a wall even before being possessed by Tselika) Speed: Athletic Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Human Class, at least Wall Class with robot Durability: Street level (Shinobu is very resilient to damage and pain, to the point Hishigami Mai commented he might have what it takes to thoroughly remodel his own body like she did) Stamina: Above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None notable | Military Robot Intelligence: High. Despite his appearance, Shinobu is one of the best students in his class and the class representative, earning him the nickname of "Intellectual Yakuza". He possesses great analytical skills, which he has repeatedly used to analyze Packages and discover their weaknesses using his knowledge on Youkai lore. | Genius, he's one of the most important scientists in the world, with several countries desiring his help due to the world's lack of resources. He has become the most influential researcher in the fields of robotics, space development and terraforming; which he starts using to restore Japan's environment in twenty years after the catastrophe that forced all Japanese to evacuate, despite Hyakki Yakou's initial predictions saying it would take nearly fifty years. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Unique Trait/Ability:' Shinobu has the strange trait of attracting the supernatural and supernatural beings, being able to approach and befriend any kind of Youkai, even extremely dangerous ones. It has been noted by Yukari that Shinobu is completely unaware of the forbidden line that everyone else can naturally sense. For example, as a child, despite finding places such as a school at night, an abandoned hospital, or a sealed-off tunnel scary, he would never think of turning back. This trait not only makes Shinobu immune to the fear Youkai and the supernatural normally cause on people, he's also immune to techniques that try to use fear against him. Saiki Kazu's killing intent technique, which can paralyze, cause difficulty breathing and almost knock out experienced specialists such as Hishigami Mai and Illness Magic User, completely failed to affect Shinobu. Not only that, Shinobu's nearby allies were also capable of acting normally thanks to their bond with Shinobu. Kazu described Shinobu's ability as "the ability to neutralize the fear and create a bond, giving him a great affinity with any Youkai", similar to Ranzono Sachi’s affinity with animal Youkai and her ability to summon them, but more indiscriminate and covering a wider range. According to Kazu, if Shinobu were to be able to wield it consciously, he would individually have been able to recreate the phenomenon known as Hyakki Yakou (A hundred different species of Youkai marching as one). This was proven when child Shinobu first considered someone an enemy after they hurt Yukari in front of him. His cries of despair gathered the attention of thousands of his Youkai friends, turning them into a living avalanche and a frenzied mob that chased down and tore the offender apart. *'Robot:' An eight-legged crab-like weapon created by Shinobu, capable of easily destroying a wall. The robot can also act as a receptacle for a demon, increasing its power exponentially and becoming able to easily kill Hishigami Mai, who had initially deemed the robot "a piece of junk" incapable of killing her. *'Summoning:' Together with his scientific knowledge, in the alternate future Shinobu became an experienced magic user, being able to not only summon the Succubus to his side but also able to summon and control Tselika, one of the strongest demons in the world and comparable to the demons symbolizing the Seven Deadly Sins. Key: Normal Shinobu | Perfect Shinobu Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Zashiki Warashi Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Scientists Category:Engineers Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Antiheroes Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9